My Angel My Light
by death by computer addiction
Summary: Well just a oneshot about how I think L felt through out the series. Warnings 'tis short! SPOILERS! shonen ai! Posessive!L Angstish!


DBCA- Yay! Death Note!! I finally got around to posting this!

Skitz-Woo. Hoo. I'm so happy.

DBCA- I know right!!

Skitz- Only you could be happy over angst...Disclaimer!

Cras- DBCA ownes nothing! But L owns Light...

Enjoy!

L knew from the beginning that Light was Kira, or rather he knew that Kira was a part of Light. And, until he found out how much a hold Kira had on Light, he could never expose him. Because after their very first meeting, L was hooked. He knew he needed him. He knew once he had him; he would never let go.

L noticed that the name 'Light' suited him very well. It was like he gave off a glow. A glow that attracted everyone towards him. L felt the pull at once, but he felt it differently than everyone else. To everyone else they saw someone smart, friendly, dependable. L saw perfection. He noticed that if there was ever such thing as 'fallen angels' Light would be one. L wanted to posses him. He wanted to now that he brought something so majestic to it's knees. L felt the need to clip off the angels wings and lock him up in a place only he could see.

L's obsession only grew from there. From every smile Light gave that wasn't directed towards him. From everything Light had didn't belong to him. L had never felt this way before. Of course he had never had an equal before. Never had someone who was _worth_ getting possessive over. Now he did, and they made the perfect couple didn't they? Both geniuses, childish, and head strong.

When L infiltrated Lights school to 'get closer to Kira' all he really wanted to do was have Light know who owned him, but it was just so difficult! Especially with that blasted Misa around. But, L loved Light's reaction when he revealed his true identity. The panic followed by a fake calm. L, the demon, getting such a reaction from an angel by just a name! It really would be fun.

L enjoyed working with Kira/Light at first, but it was nothing compared to his solitary confinement. The weakness that crept into him when Kira's presence left was intoxicating. It made L want to posses him all the more; to let no one see that weakness but him.

Of course he got his wish soon with the handcuffs. He could spend all day with Light and no one would question him. True bliss. Until that Amane Misa showed up taking their time together away. Light pretended to like her, but L saw the truth. The wench was bothering _his_ angel! L would have disposed of her right then but that would be too suspicious. He had an image to keep. Plus he wouldn't want to scare away his angel.

All his anger would melt away at night. Since L really didn't need to sleep, he could watch his angel sleep. He could see him in his most defenseless state. He could do whatever he wanted to Light. At night he belonged totally and completely to L.

Sadly, it didn't last. Soon the handcuffs came off and Kira returned. L hated it. Because Kira being back meant that Light,_ his Light_, was with someone else. It meant that Light belonged to Kira. L would have none of that. He remained close to the fallen angel basking in those few moments where Light shined though.

Unfortunately, L was separated from his angel by death, but even in death he would follow what belonged to him. All he had to do was wait until Light died. Then they could be together, for all eternity in death. L waited for years never once wavering. After all he had to or else one of those _women_ would steal his Light away.

Finally L's waiting came to an end when he found Light on the stairs. He watched as Light pleaded not to die. L didn't understand why, dying really wasn't all that bad plus they'd be together now. He watched in morbid fascination as Light's eyes closed and his spirit came out.

L walked over to Light and took the spirit into his arms. Finally the angel belonged to him alone no Kira or Misa to interfere, Just them forever…

A/N-Are you awed by my writing prowess? Or want to hit me...review to tell me!!

12/19/07 Yay! I got back to actually _trying_ to edit this. Probably more mistakes, I just fixed the obvious ones.


End file.
